This invention relates to a connector for coupling the operation section of an endoscope to a light source console set outside thereof.
The operation section 1 of an endoscope is generally connected, as shown in FIG. 1, to a flexible protective tube 2 covering a power supply cord, illumination optical fiber bundle, gas feed tube, a water feed tube and a fluid-suction tube. Fitted to the outer end of the protective tube 2 is a connector 3 which is coupled to a light source device, gas feed tube, water feed tube and fluid-suction type. By the connector 3 electric power and illumination light are supplied to the operation section of the endoscope and a fluid is fed to and withdrawn from the operation section.
The conventional connector 3 has its outer end portion fitted, as shown in FIG. 2, with a plurality of connection terminal pins 4, a light guide tube 5 and a water inlet 10 all axially protruding from the end face of the connector 3, and a water inlet fitting 6 and fluid outlet fitting 7 both projecting outward crosswise of the peripheral wall of said end portion of the connector 3. In practical application, the connector 3 is put into the socket 9 of a light source console 8. The connection pins 4 are connected to a power source. The light guide tube 5 is connected to a light source in the console 8. The gas inlet 10 is connected to a gas outlet. A water feed tube is attached to a water inlet fitting 6, and a fluid-suction tube is connected to a fluid outlet fitting 7. Thus, the connector 3 is nonrotatably fitted to the light source console 8. Where, therefore, an endoscope such as a colonofiberscope is inserted into a coeliac region, for example, an intricately twisted large intestine, the endoscope has to be rotated many times about its axis to effect its smooth passage through the intestine. Consequently the protective tube 2 is also frequently twisted, probably resulting in the damage of the members contained in the protective tube 2 such as an optical fiber bundle, and gas feed, water feed and fluid-suction tubes. The customary practice to eliminate the above-mentioned difficulties is to pull the connector 3 from the socket 9 of the light source console 8 to relieve the connector 3 from its twistings and again put the connector 3 into the socket 9. Where the connector 3 is to be freed of its twistings, the water feed tube and fluid-suction tube have to be withdrawn beforehand from the corresponding water inlet fitting 6 and fluid outlet fitting 7. After the connector 3 is cleared of its twistings, the water feed and fluid-suction tubes have to be inserted into the water inlet fitting 6 and fluid outlet fitting 7, respectively. Consequently, the prior art endoscope connector had the drawback that the operation of an endoscope using such connector involved unnecessary work and idle time.